rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Aerendyl
Alexander Aerendyl-Mathrafal, is an Elf Character belonging to Tom. He is 267 years old and followed both Armadyl and Seren. He has two adopted sons: Rathor, whose religious antics have helped estrange him slightly, and Filis, who later married and divorced Emma Cross and two twin bastards: Cyrus, a Camelite military officer and Arkhan, a former pit fighter. He has three brothers, Aldaren Aerendyl, Edwenor Aerendyl and Infada Aerendyl, the latter of which is deceased. A cousin named Aevan also remains, an ex-husband to Empress Katrina of Misthalin, although Alexander does not associate with him due to a long running family feud. Biography Early Life Alex was born in Tirannwn to Ingolus Croft and Petronella Aerendyl. The name Croft was adopted by his father as they were on the run from a group of Chaos Elves (Elves corrupted by Zamorak's influence). For years, Alex was tricked into believing he was human and his features were changed by magic placed upon him by his mother. Resultantly, he believed he was from a small Asgarnian Village and that his parents had been killed by werewolves. This enchantment was only broken in the year 169 after meeting his cousin Aevan. When his memories were returned to him, he realised that a group of elves he killed in a fit of rage when he was younger happened to be the Chaos Elves and among them were his parents, who had betrayed Seren and chosen to become leaders in the evil order. In the fight, Alex had killed them. This event has seriously affected him ever since and Alexander never truly justified his parents' death to himself. Orik, the Lux Veritatis and Keldagrim Alex formed the Lux Veritatis with Orik Az Ragni (who would go on to be his boyfriend), Sol LongClaw and Sti LongClaw. It was this organisation that his cousin Aevan joined and that is how they met. Aevan later helped Alex discover his heritage. Alex and Orik had formed a romantic relationship by then, but it started to go wrong when Orik began to crack under stress and succumb to insanity. He attacked Alex and he had no choice but to kill his boyfriend, choosing to burn the body on a magical pyre. Alex replaced Orik as the High Commander of the Lux Veritatis and decided that, seeing as they owned the land, the Lux would rule it as a Kingdom. He was crowned King of Keldagrim and formed alliances. However, he failed to unite the people and attacks from the Sicarius damaged the integrity of the Kingdom. As it began to fall apart, Alex abdicated and moved on. Liberation, Depression and Indecision By now he had become highly aware of the crimes against the people of Gielinor committed by Emperor Russia (of the Zamorakian Empire), including war crimes and theocide (mass murder based on religion). He started up the Hand of Justice and began to muster forces to drive the tyrant from the city. He gathered allies with the usurped Queen of Southern Misthalin, the King of Varrock, the King of Burthorpe, the Emperor of Camelot and rebellion groups across Gielinor. He led these troops into battle and charged upon the castle, fighting Russia personally. The Ardougnan Army was driven out, only for them to return and reclaim the castle. In the end, he used political pressure to get Russia to give him the throne. Alex's reign was prosperous, however he suffered a bate of extreme depression after supporters of the old tyrant rioted in the city and after a short time, he abdicated, throwing himself into the Dougne. Luckily, ogres fished him out downstream and he managed to fight them off to prevent them from eating him. Moving on from this, he went to work as an Advisor for King Silva, his replacement. He soon fell for the King's son, Prince Yane and attempted to court him. However, these efforts were in vain as Yane had already fallen for another suitor, Faustin. Faustin and Yane eloped, only for Yane to return later a broken man. Faustin had died. Alex tried to console the young Prince, but again, in vain. Alexander left Ardougne. Alex tried then to secure a job as Lord Marshal of the Yanillian Army. His inability to work with King Eden, who was one of Russia's highest Generals, made his job too difficult and after setting some uniforms, he resigned. Alex then had a short role as the Captain of the Dorgesh-Kaan Guard. This lasted little time and he soon resigned. He then picked a fight with Zaox Le'Gaunt after Mr Le'Gaunt insulted his race and faith. This proceeded to a fight where Alex was brutally murdered in the courtyard of Lumbridge Castle. Alex remained as a ghost, knowing his purpose was yet to be complete. Many months later, Alex's brother, Infada, gave his body and life to bring Alex back from the dead. Alex tried to start the Order of Justicia in the hope that he will bring justice to the corrupt and chaotic plane of Gielinor. However, with the Order of Justicia failing to take off, he changed tact and had joined the Guardians of Armadyl as a Sergeant, following the footsteps of his brother. In and Out Finding that not to his tastes, Alex went into the Feldip Hills and spent a few years of meditation and ponderance before finally coming back and with the Emperor of Sarim's help, he became ruler of Yanille and it's territories. Pressures pled on and he gave the throne to a friend, Griffith, who became the next King. Alexander remained as General until the death of Rathor, which shook him. He left soon after. When Griffith showed his true colours as a Zamorakian dictator, Alex whirled into action, reviving the Lux Veritatis to curb this rising threat. When Griffith fell at the hands of Eden Syvian, the Lux Veritatis were disbanded once again. Alex then decided to work with Lumbridge to help adminstrate their recent growth. Again, things did not go well and so he moved on. Eventually, he was chosen by the Kandars as the most suitable candidate for the recently opened Camelite throne. Alexander worked hard there, building the economy, the industry and the military of the area as well as finally creating a peace between Kandarin and the warlike Polemistis Fremenniks. During this time, he took part in Corvus Cross's anti-Ehrick siege in order to remove the tyrannical, Kinshra-favouring King from the Varrockian throne. Unfortunately, the siege failed in it's objective, although Alexander could say with pride that not a single Camelite soldier lost their life at Varrock. One of the many improvements that Alexander made in Camelot was on the suggestion of his brother Aldaren. The Ranger's Guild was transformed into a sturdy stone artillery fort, named Fort Dire. Unfortunately, Alexander was not able to enjoy all of this for long. Tempted by Rai Sicarius to have the chance to kill Kel Sicarius, Alexander rushed straight to Kel's manor house and attempted to confront him. It would turn out that Rai had ulterior motives, and he swiftly slit Alexander's throat, thus ending the hero's life. Was it worth it? A short revival came at the hands of the Sicarius themselves, who toyed with him. Gaining freedom soon after, he would travel around, trying to regain his bearings. Going to speak with the Renderra, they would assault him without cause or mercy, and with his life taken once more, his soul was captured by Zaox Le'Gaunt, who would store it in his ring until his death. All in all, a life wasted. Twenty years of torture would have followed his capture, as his old enemy abused the captured essence in every way he could imagine, causing him unimaginable pain and torment. Return of the King However, it would not be eternal misery. Following the death of Alexander, a consciousness created out of the Le'Gaunt souls that were almost destroyed by Thorvald released his spirit from the ring and imbued it with mortal form. Alexander awoke, clothed in white, by the cyan eyed being. With little explanation (Alexander attributed the resurrection to an act of Armadyl's will), he was sent home by the being and he quickly made his plans. His mind had been wiped of the twenty years torture, leaving him unbroken, and ready to fight. Firstly, he reunited with his eldest son Rathor and his brother Aldaren at the Jolly Boar. A discussion reacquainted them, though Alexander was left heartbroken by how cold his son had become - Rathor was left bitter by his father's absence, despite how much Alexander cared. Rathor returned Alexander's fortune to him, and showed some signs of warming up to his father's presence. Two visits to Ardougne in order to state his support for the rebellion against the Empire of Gielinor proved tricky, with both Prince Tirus and Prince Axel of Kandarin proving ignorant to the sacrifices made to liberate the city from Russia all those years ago. Left insulted, his patience withering, he vowed to visit Queen Violet, in the hope she could redeem her government before he would be obliged to follow through with his pledge to defend Kandarin from all threats - including that of tyrants. Alexander soon travelled to Falador, ascending the tower to its south to make his conversations with the Winged Lord, thanking him for his deliverance and pledging himself to the cause of his crusade. His vows solemn, his intent clear - to assist in the obliteration of the Bandosian horde and preventing them from ever bringing their curses to the plane again. He took lunch with Prince Kyrian of Misthalin, having a hearty meal as he discussed his endeavours. He would later learn from Kyrian that the main course had been constituted of the meat of an Aviansie, which left him reeling in disgust. A visit to Vengeance Xear was on the cards, and he reunited himself there with the Replica Dagger, forged of his hate of the Sicarius that it represented, a tool used in his attempt to free Mars Sicarius of his bond to the Sicariian curse so long ago. He scattered its atoms, reducing it to dust. He later spoke to his old ally and/or enemy Zenthos Daemor, discussing the way of the world. Hearing of injuries sustained by his friend Relius Grimdark, he made his way expediently back to Varrock where he visited his old friend, meeting his second cousin, the half elf Rhoslyn. Discussing Rel's condition, how life has changed, Katrina's illness, Lorelei's corruption, their conversation lasted a good while. They also discussed his son Kyrian's rather scandalous menu choices. With Rel needing more sleep, Alexander made his way back out of the Palace, contented to have seen his old ally. A Good Man Goes To War With a new divine energy spike appearing in the woodland to the west of Gunnarsgrunn, Alexander did his best to collect and coordinate Armadyl's forces in order to ensure control of the source was in the Winged Lord's hands. The Battle of Gunnarsgrunn itself went well in the beginning, Alexander and his allies driving the Bandosians out of the village and the Godless causing little issue for their legion. However, once the hillock was captured, the Worshippers of the Dragonkin showed up with a hostile force and threatened Alexander's diminished force. With the whole warband injured or fatigued, Alexander was forced to surrender rather than risk the lives of his men, and he withdrew them from the field. With the wounded in Varrock following their evacuation, Alexander was shown a mysterious pouch sent by one of the Worshipper lieutenants. Upon its opening, a salamander was exposed which hurled its firebreath on Alexander's hand. The assassination attempt had failed, but the damage inside was done - Alexander's vulnerability exposed. After his hand was repaired by the healer nearby, he retreated within his own old estate, resorting to self harm as his own grief overcame him in a resurgence of his manic depression. It would take a visit from Rel to console and heal him before Alex's mind was put at rest. Alexander fought for the remainder of the campaign leading raids against Bandosian forces that would challenge his own morality in their brutality, although he ultimately managed to justify this as a necessary evil in the greater scheme of a war on which Gielinor's future balanced. With Armadyl ultimately victorious, Alexander returned from the campaign with a sense of fulfilment. Returning Home House Aerendyl, or at least its branches underneath Alexander and his brother Aldaren, had been in a slow and steady decline With the last Aerendyl throne, Aeveredir's Camelot, pulled out from under his feet by the scheming Varian Grey, the family were left bereft of any influence whatsoever. However, that would change as Ausar Dae, son of Zenthos, rose to become the ruler of Ardougne. This presented an opportunity, which Alexander swiftly moved to take. In return for offering large sums of money from his notable fortune towards the reconstruction of the wartorn city, Alexander would receive honours for himself and his family. Simultaneous to this, he encourage his nephew Brevalaer to integrate himself into the nation, and soon the young protege would move up to being Treasurer of the nation. During this time, Alexander encountered Zaox Le'Gaunt, and despite a short argument, Zaox healed Alexander's splintered soul, permitting him entrance to the afterlife in death. After this, Zaox left. By the grace of Ausar, Alex was bestowed the title King Emeritus ''of Ardougne, entitling his family to royal status in Ardougne without any physical power. Not long after this, Alex would run into Rai Sicarius, who would be suspiciously interested in the city. With the city's soldiers offering no resistance, Alex became both paranoid and suspicious, electing to return to his homestead for the time being. Rai soon disappeared, and Alex elected to stop his paranoia and return. However, a dispute between his nephew Brevalaer and other members of the government led to a schism that stripped Alex of the honorific and pushed him out of the country. This state of affairs didn't last, and Brevalaer soon became Duke of Hemenster and of Baxtorian. Brevalaer, however, was not to live much longer. A cluster of Aren terrorists piled the poor boy, and Alex arrived too late to save him, but to watch as one of the conspirators was tortured by the Archon. Alex left sullenly, and after returning to his senses, tried to muster support to deal with the new Aren terror threat, although it failed to gain much traction in an apathetic world. Moving Onwards Alex remained out of the public eye, visiting friends and family, and attending to other family and private matters. He would take the occasional adventure on the invitation of another, such as when he was invited to help reclaim a powerful staff from a lich by Professor Eldritch of the Wizard's Tower. This state of being, however, remained rather dull, and Alex leapt at the chance to get back into the fray. The opportunity arose when House de Lorraine attempted a host war against Ardougne with the backing of House Praven. He sprung into action, taking himself to Al Kharid to alert Ardougne's ally, and gathering what men he could there to aid in the foray at Fort Aegis. He teleported the troops north east of the battle, and led them in, his arrival helping to shatter the enemy lines. Taking an arrow to the arm, he narrowly avoided slaughter as he was shielded from a sword by Mathias Renderra, and pulled away by his sister-in-law, who later healed the wound. In the aftermath of the battle, Alexander watched the downfall of Dagobert de Lorraine as he was defeated in combat, and the transfer of the throne from Ausar to his son Siris. Appearance Alexander is 6'3" tall and weighs around 80kg. He is very trim and lean, only displaying a very gentle musculature. He has neat, long blonde hair and piercing green emerald eyes, slightly slanted due to his elven features. His face is narrow, with his chin almost pointed. Personality Alex is a kind and generous person, who displays total loyalty to those he cares about. However, he finds it impossible to work with people he saw with corrupt and he angered quickly in those situations. His bipolar disorder meant that he often suffered from depression and mania, going from frenzied hard work to painful sadness. He holds Zamorakians and Bandosians with some disdain - they had never positively influenced him or Gielinor, with exception to his son Rathor, for whom he cared very dearly. Due to his childhood experiences, Alexander would lock up in terror at the sight of a wolf, however this slowly eased as he aged. Abilities Alex is skilled mage in many fields, including elemental magic and healing magicks. He is also, due to his unnatural human upbringing, quite able in swordplay and, unlike his elven relatives, incompetent as a ranger. He is quite agile as well, enjoying running and climbing in his spare time. His charisma and political acumen allow him to work his way into numerous positions of power from which he could do good. Relationships 'Family' *Aldaren Aerendyl-Amaranth - Alexander's relationship with his half-brother is warm, but sometimes terse. Alexander sometimes condemns his brother's lawless actions. *Althea Aerendyl-Amaranth-Aren-Igiveup - Alexander's relationship with his sister-in-law has previously been very hostile, with her assistance at the Battle of Fort Aegis helping to repair the relationship. *Aevan Aerendyl - Alexander's relationship with his cousin is incredibly shaky, bordering estranged with little contact between them for a great many years. 'Associates''' *Ausar Dae - Alexander and Ausar have sometimes been friends, sometimes at odds, but Alex has always honoured his vow to defend Ardougne whilst Ausar reigned. *Siris Dae - Alexander has not socialised much with the new King of Ardougne, however he has made overtures of starting a friendship to continue his cooperation with the Ardougnian Crown. *Mathias Renderra - Alexander does not know much about Mathias, nor knows him well, but he thinks highly of the man who helped save his life at Fort Aegis. *Aadila Tuhan (Domino) - Alexander's long and prosperous working relationship with Domino since the Battle of Asgarnia (between Armadyl and Bandos) is also a great friendship, and he enjoys her company. *Amadis Snow - A somewhat chaotically fluctuating relationship, it is nonetheless positive and Alex enjoys spending off-time with Amadis. *Relius Grimdark - Alexander and Rel are the best of friends, and it is with Relius that Alex has only ever really traded any banter. *Logan Courval - Alexander takes his responsibilities as Logan's lately appointed godfather seriously, as with Rel's frequent absences, he feels a need to protect the man from the numerous harmful situations in which he places himself. *Yes, I know there are more, I'll finish this later. Trivia *Alexander has a statue outside the Temple of Ikov, put there by his brother Infada with the permission of the Winged Guard. *Alexander had two children in a drunken tryst with a barmaid, resulting in his oldest children, Cyrus and Arkhan. The former being a capable spellsword and the latter a monstrous warrior. *His first adopted son, Luther, died in a fight at Camelot Castle. His middle adopted child, Rathor was possessed by a demon and was murdered in Varrock (he was later resurrected) and his youngest adopted child, Filis was controlled by a mask and recovered from mental retardation. **Filis would later go on to become Duke of Lumbridge, then King of Kharidia. *Alexander is a large supporter of the Varrock Museum, and has made sizable donations of artefacts from his own past, but the artefacts have been stolen by a criminal gang and were not returned, prompting Alex to make further donations. *He left behind a trust fund for the establishment of a hospital in Ardougne. So far, it has not been used. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Royalty Category:Aerendyls Category:Protagonist Category:Political Figure Category:Noble Category:Serenist Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Armadylean